Une Urgence j'te Dis !
by Nataku Makuraka
Summary: Un coup de fil d'urgence, à peine le temps d'arriver et...Une grosse surprise ! OS.


Hello tout le monde ! Je me présente, Nataku Makuraka, toute nouvelle arrivée sur ce fandom et ce dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF, sur le thème « Urgence », à faire ne une heure !

*Reprend son souffle* Je suis un peu à donf ce soir, et dès que j'ai vu le thème j'ai…Sauté trois fois sur ma chaise qui a manqué de lâcher et je me suis dis « il faut que je fasse du yaoi sur ce thème ! » Eeeeet donc me voilà, avec, je vous l'donne en mille, un yaooooi o/ ! Sur lequel des couples ? Ca je vous laisse deviner owo

Bonne lectuuure ! (Je suis vraiment surexcitée là, faut que j'me calme…)

 _ **PS :**_ _Love Stage! et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas._

* * *

La portière de la voiture claqua sans ménagement, tandis que quelques billets pour régler la course volaient par la fenêtre côté conducteur, de l'extérieur vers l'intérieur, avant que le jeune homme n'ouvre la porte de la maison à la volée et débarque à l'intérieur à grandes enjambées. La cuisinière passant par là demanda bien ce qu'il se passait mais elle n'eut aucune réponse.

Shougo étai en panique, purement et simplement en panique. Le coup de fil que lui avait passé Rei avait tout pour l'inquiéter ! Alors évidemment, bien qu'il fût en répétition à Tokyo où il devait se produire pendant la semaine, il n'avait pas hésité une seconde à prendre le premier avion, puis sauté dans le premier taxi pour rentrer à la maison où le secrétaire lui avait donné rendez-vous, et il se retrouvait maintenant à monter les escaliers vers l'étage la peur au ventre.

Encore quelques mètres avant la porte de la chambre d'amis, plus que quelques centimètres…Son cœur allait exploser avant qu'il ne tourne la poignée à ce rythme là. Allez, un peu de courage…

« Salut Shougoooo » Le blond stoppa. Des lumières tamisées, un doux parfum épicé, une bouteille de champagne au frais sur la table basse…Et un Rei délunetté au sourire et au regard aguicheur…Pas que le sourire et le regard d'ailleurs…

« Euh…Rei… ? »

« Ouiiii ? »

Hum, Shougo semblait c'être trompé sur la nature de l'appel de son ami. Et lui qui croyait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave !

Doucement, des mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, s'appuyant légèrement sur elles, pour ensuite glisser, emportant avec elle le gilet du blond, avant qu'un pied puissant ne referme la porte d'un coup et le corps étonnement chaud du brun ne cale le sien contre le bois de cette dernière.

« Rei…T'es sûr que c'est le moment ? »

« On n'peut plus… Reste tranquille je m'occupe de tout… » Visiblement, le lunetteux se sentait seul, depuis un moment…Et avait un peu trop bu, aussi… Mais le chanteur ne pouvait s'en empêcher, la boule d'inquiétude dans son ventre ne voulait disparaitre et…Il ne pouvait décidément pas le faire dans cet état. Inévitablement, après de nombreuses caresses, Rei s'en rendit compte, il fronça les sourcils et s'écarta subitement, surprenant son partenaire.

« T'en a pas envie c'est ça ! »

« Eh, c'est plus compliqué que ça… »

« J'te fais pas envie, hein, avoue ! » Là, Shougo devait l'avouer…Si, mais en fait, il le faisait plus craquer que ne lui donnait _envie_ … Avec sa bouille rouge d'alcool et son air contrarié enfantin tellement mignon…Il n'en pouvait plus, son côté gaga ressortant, il se jeta littéralement sur le secrétaire.

« Kawaiiiiiiiiiii ! » Retombant sur le confortable lit, il serra l'adorable tête bourrée de son copain jusqu'à plus soif, mais le Sagara était décidément parti pour bouder.

« Tu veux pas de moaaa ! Alors que j'ai fait tous ces efforts pour tout arranger ! *Snif* J'ai même bien goûté le champagne pour être sûr qu'il était bon en attendant que t'arrive ! » Non décidément, il était vraiment trop mignon.

« Maiiis, tu m'avais dit au téléphone que c'était une urgence ! Je croyais que quelque chose de dramatique était arrivé ! »

« Mais c' _était_ une urgence !Et puis me manquer comme tu le fais, c'est pas dramatique ça ? » Shougo abandonna, il n'avait pas assez d'arguments valables, et Rei avait raison, d'un certain côté. Résigné, le blond les fit basculer pour finir à califourchon au-dessus du brun. A bien y voir, avec sa bouille, sa chemise à moitié ouverte et toute dérangée, son regard brumeux et son air perdu…Peut-être qu'il devait revoir ses pensées disant qu'il n'était pas d'humeur.

« Hmm, d'accord, si t'insiste, on va le faire ! »

Ce soir-là, Izumi avait dû mettre des écouteurs pour pouvoir tranquillement lire le nouveau numéro de son magazine favori en écoutant la nouvelle chanson de Lalalulu au lieu d'entendre ces sauvages faire leurs cochonneries à côté !

* * *

Fini ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'étais partie pour un lemon mais…Décidément je n'y arriverais jamais ! (Bon en fait j'ai dérivé en kawaiitude parce que merde mais j'aime trop Rei quoi ! Mais j'ai quand même pas réussi à faire mon lemon, donc…) laissez une review, pleaaaase ! Pour la cause des Kawaii Rei dans le monde !

 _Nataku Makuraka, Hérissonne RedBullisée de Service._


End file.
